roleplaycraftfandomcom-20200215-history
A Flying Chicken
A_Flying_Chicken joined Roleplaycraft on Saturday, November 12, 2011. He was introduced to the server by his good friend, An_Altoids_Can whom he goes to school with. Beginnings The first map that this chicken ever set talon on was the 1.0 tempmap. Roleplaycraft was the first SMP server that he had ever even logged into. At first he wandered aimlessly trying to find a place to build, knowing very little about the game. During this wandering he met up with Mattsavrii and Eric10001000 and was invited to live in a decently sized castle with a few others for the time being. There he lived for a while, learning the basics of minecraft and how to survive the night. He recalls his firs experience with a creeper rather fondly, "I was walking to the castle after i had met an unfortunate demise falling from a tower to my death and saw this strange creature. It was about two blocks high, had no arms, and had a fairly slender body. Curiously I approached it and when i got in range it started hissing. I figured that the hissing was a bad thing and started running away, trying to lose the creeper. I ran for about 15 minutes, not knowing that i could sprint and being followed the whole time by the creeper. Eventually i fell into a 1x1x2 pit trap and was subsequently joined, and exploded by the creeper." Chicken still tries to kill every creeper he sees to this day. Midshire and onward Upon arriving in the town of Midshire, Chicken made friends with quite a few of the towns inhabitants and made a house next to his friend, An_Altoids_Can. There he found a substantial supply of red stone under his house and proceeded to make a "Sphincter Door" as he and Can called it. It was a 3x3 door that had a floating piece of glowstone in the middle for illumination.His house was a small house, only two stories high and no basement, with a small farm next to it where he spent many hours raising his MCMMO herbalism skill to 5. After the midshire map was replaced with the Steam punk Map, Chicken's friends list grew and grew, meeting new people every day. On the steam punk map he chose the rank "Bounty Hunter" mainly for the colors of the title, Black and Red. His house on the steam punk map was a small hole in the ground measuring 5 blocks wide, 15 blocks deep, and three blocks high. It was the first house that he made without it being mainly wood. Greeting and Factions During the first Factions map, Chicken received the title 'Greeter'. the position was mainly a joke but chicken took it seriously, welcoming every single new player that he saw with great enthusiasm. it was also in this map that he created the faction 'Outcasts' with An_Altoids_Can due to the faction that he was originally in decided that there were better people than him that could be in it. Outcasts grew steadily and rapidly, soon becoming a force to be reckoned with. the Outcasts had a well equiped base far away from others. The outcasts had everything they needed to survive, plenty of obsidian and lots of diamonds. eventually, the strongest faction on the server, the Enclave, crumbled. This left the outcasts, who had been in the # 2 spot for power levels, reigning supreme on the server. Factions was discontinued three days later. After factions was discontinued, Chicken was distraught, all of the work that had been done on the past few maps lost due to the frequeent changing of maps. This lead him to take a few month break from the server, returning when the second factions map was available. This map held less opprotunity for him, as FOTS and PigRiders were at war and dragging all others with them. Chicken founded WASP on that map. Warriors and Survivalists Pact was what it stood for. Errors in judgement lead to the splintering of the faction into two, WASP and KAE. Further errors lead to KAE being destroyed by FOTS and Mantua. After WASP fell, Chicken took another break from the server, returning temporarily to the Dansylvania map and living on an island with An_Altoids_Can and Spiter102, whom he also goes to school with. Chicken was admitted into the Ledgends guild, lead by FaintingHope (who was also greeted by Chicken when he joined). Eventually school became such a burden on him that he had to leave minecraft completely for a while, picking his grades up. When he returned for good, Lord Morthar had destroyed all that he knew. Setting talon in Dalentarth When Chicken came back to RPC, the world had changed. Again. He set out for Dalentarth and made a home there, there he resides to this day. Occasionally he gets bored and starts messing with villagers using Disguise craft, scaring more than one with a surprise skeleton attack. Modern Day Currently, Chicken is living in the middle of nowhere, waiting for the server to update it's plugins. Trivia *Chicken will rarely explore caves due to an immense feeling of claustrophobia that he gets in them *Chicken found that he hates writing Wiki articles after writing one for this wiki. *Chicken lives near and physically knows several people on the server. They are An_Altoids_Can, Spiter102, Veralias, and Upstream420 *Chicken has a horrible memory when it comes to names both on the server and in real life. *Chicken's name on the RoleplayCraft temp map was changed to pink for a few minutes. Category:Player Category:Elder